Black is my color
by Havar Love Blue
Summary: The story of a boy's adventures as a monster
1. Chapter 1

**Black is the ****color of the world**

**Dear people. This is my first story. So don't hate because of my total nob writing. I hope you guy's will like it and please give me some tips.**

**Chapter 1: the truth **

I woke up at 06. Am. My head hurt because of the moving – as my parent's called it-

One month ago my world was changed by the extreme. I got to know that monster exist!

It turns out my parents are of the monster race called: randomizer's (wen born a monster is born it have 1% chance of becoming a randomizer. They have the possibilities to give birth to any monster) and now it seems like both my parents is randomizers! So we don't know what I am. They decided that they should send me to '' Mark high-school which is a school for monster's. there we will find out what I am and learn about all monster's and how we can protect ourselves from humans and evil monster's. Ohh by the way my name is James Carmon I'm fifteen and have strait b's at school, I have black emo styled hair, and one tattoo on my right shoulder. I also have a bat named Alyana. It seems bat's like me. Well now where was I? yes I was about to get dressed. I took on my blue up-cut pants and a black tank-top + my grey leather jacket. Then I walked into the bathroom. Brushed my hair, took some gel in it. After that I brushed my teeth and walked down to get some food. I absolutely love tomatoes so I warmed up last night's tomato soup. I sat down thinking about how mad I was at my parents for sending me away like that. But on the other side it couldn't be that bad! I got to see what monster I was. New roommates' and learn about monsters. When I was done I placed the bowl on the dinner table on purpose so that my mom would need to wash it. I walked up the stairs to my room to pack. I took allot of clothes, my iPod, a cd player and all my black Veil brides and pierce the Veil cd's. After that I took eleven bottles of monster energy drinks in my bag. Because I bet they don't have monster in the other dimension. And yes the school is in another dimension! We must drive through a special secret tunnel inside Rocky Mountains to get there. I walked over to alyana's cage and let her out. I knew she wouldn't fly away we always were together. She and me always together.

We wouldn't need to go before 2pm so I sat down and played some guitar. Then I remembered to pack my guitar. I had an white Gibson les Paul /w a white and blue shoulder band. and some cookies to Alyana. Then I felt tired once more and got down in the sofa to sleep. I always slept good wen Alyana was with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here is a new one to you people **

'' jame! Jame! Wake up, we must go! Come on,, My mother yelled at me I opened my eyes and saw that they had putt Alyana in her cage and, put all my stuff in the car. I stood up and walked to the door without saying a word. I took the front seat to annoy my mom. '' James please, it is as hard for us as it is for you. Please,, my mom said. I shut my mouth and leaned back to sleep. I woke up by my dad's voice telling me to look. ''James we are by the tunnel,, I looked up and saw a little hole in the rock wall of a mountain glowing strangely green . We drove through and the sight of the school shocked me . we came out by a big black lake. In the middle it was a big island with a gothic but pretty cozy looking castle with a big lawn outside, it had some black leafed trees and some benches, a little pedestal, a football court, and a little cabin with the name '' The cozy Cabin,,

We got out of the boat and walked over to a little beach, where it laid some bot's we could you-se

To get over the lake. I sat down in one of the boat's and waited for my patrent's


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for that I haven't uploaded any cahppy's in two days so her is an extra-long one! **

I wondered how the water had got so black so I put my hand down and touched it. I felt a power grow through my body from my hand up to my head and down to my feat. I heard my mother gasp! _'James what happened to you!'_ I looked down in the water and freaked out about what I saw. I looked totally different, My normal skin cooler had totally changed my skin had got all pale-ish .

My skin looked perfect, my hair was more shine, I looked allot taller, my muscles had grown and I looked 'sexy' I had been one of the pretty ones at my old school but now I looked, I looked stunning. 'James we have some more secrets' 'James is a fake name, your real name is Cane, and this is how you really look. When you were born we got a spell casted over you so that you would look like a normal human. 'we are so sorry for not telling you' My father ended it. I looked back down in the water felling a rage build up in my body. 'why why all these secrets!' I yelled at my mother 'Was it so hard to just say the truth!' I looked back down in the water happy about my rage not lasting to long, and smiled to myself. Wow even my teeth had changed! Now they was all white and perfect! My front teeth had grown too. Maybe I was an Sakir (snake/human with poisonous teeth that could kill a normal man in two second's) or an Telver (Cat/tiger/human monster known for its strong bite and extreme speed) wow I looked amazing! I sat down in an awkward silence and waited for my mom and dad. They got in an all my mother could say was 'sorry'. My father took the long stick and got us off shore we got to the island, in silence and on the beach my mom and dad gave me and hug and asked me to take care. 'I will miss you guys' I said 'goodbye'. I took my bags and began to walk over to the school. By the gate a young woman waited

'Are you Mr. Cane frost?'

'Yes that's me'

is this al that you have' she asked in a kind voice.

'I guess so'

'I will follow toy to the principal's office'

We walked in silence through the gates. When we got inside the gates all I could do was look in awe. Oh my good it was such an beautiful place! The garden outside had green apple trees fountains and some berry bushes I didn't know what was. I saw student's collecting apples and tomatoes, guess I found my favourite bush. I saw some girls on a bench, when we walked past I saw them look after us. ( I loved my new look btv) We walked to the door until she broke the silence by saying

'It's pretty? Don't you think so to?'

'It's amazing I said still in awe'

'How old is this place'

'I don't know it's been her for centuries'

'a hidey hole for monsters'

'what kind of monster are you miss? '

'It's miss clear, and I'm A snow fairy' ( snow fairies are spirits that lived in the cold Alps. They can frees anything in an instant. Their natural enemy is the fire fairies witch you will get to know about later)

'ohh that's cool, so you can freeze the ground beneath me right now'

As I said that I was walking on ice!

'Yes' she said with a smile. She opened the gigantic door in front of me and I again looked in awe!

The room in front of me was only a hallway but still there was about 20m to the roof. It was beautiful archways and bridges over me and by the walls it was enormous statues of the principals that had been here. Under it was sign's with names, born-died, and monster race. The strangest one was Alehandro Bermuda witch was an harpy (harpies was week monsters Bird/human. They live by eating human flesh but animal flesh works too)

Me and Clear walked through the hallways and in a door to the left witch lead to a dozen of smaller hallways and bridges. In the end we came to a door with the name Principal Dane I could see from the windows we was at the top of the building. I swallowed and walked in. It was a cosy little room with an oven a desk to chairs and some pictures. In the chair behind the desk it sat an old man

' ah Mr frost. You are finally here it is an pleasure to meet you' I had already found out I liked the principal

'Hello Principal Dane' I said with a smile on my lips

'As you know my name is Dane, I am an werewolf (werewolves are the second strongest monsters in the world, when the full moon is up they can move in speeds as high as the light)

'I hope you will enjoy your stay and that you will get allot of new friend's. as you may know It is the opening day after the summer vacation so it will be a big ceremony where you and all the new student's will be putt in gropes and we will find out watt kind of monster you are. And by the way Ms Clear will get you to your room. Were all your stuff have been taken. Sins we don't know what monster you are yet you will get to stay with the randomizers. All monster races have their own area at this school so when we find out what you are you can go find your place, but for now you can go and pic one room with the randomizers. Your stuff will be under the bed you chose and we have also given you the school catalogue so you can pick the uniform and classes you like. See you later Cane'

I walked out of the principal's office and waked over to Miss Clear

'How did it go Cane?'

'The principal seems to be a nice man, but could you please follow me to the randomizers flay? '

'Yes of course '

We had a nice chat on the way to the flay but she wasn't allowed to come in because she had no randomizer to say it was okay.

'Thank you miss Clear'

I walked in and liked what I saw!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellau I decided that**** because I have nothing to do I can just write some more**

The sight that welcomed me was an inside the building lake with big trees, that had beds on the branches. It was around 38 people here and they sat on the benches, fished, talked, flirted and chilled. The whole place was inside a big glass dome. It was like an inside zen garden. Did I mention the beds were in the trees! At the moment I came in all stopped doing what they did. All the girls suddenly rushed to their beds to fix their makeup. I began to like this hooty thing. When I came longer into the dome I saw that it also was a bunch of rivers with bridges connecting them. In a minute or two the girls in the dorm was done and I was about to get out of my laugh. Tree boys and 5 girls came to greet me

'Hello' A beautiful girl with blonde honey looking hair said with a cute voice

'My Name is Isabella and I am 15 ' she said.

'And this is: Jorge-she pointed on an average looking boy with brown curls. He is also 15

And this is Samantha- Samantha she is 16' was a pretty girl with long Neon red hair and she seemed to love the color red by the look of hear clots

'Hello I'm Cane

And the rest of them were only normal people.

Now he loved this hooty thing. It seemed like all the girls loved to talk to him and after about two hours he was allowed to find a bed. He ended up at the top of the biggest tree, and had Samantha on his left Isabella on his right, and in front of him he had summer and winter witch was twins, they both had dark brown hair pale skin and deep blue eyes. They all seemed to have a crush deluxe on me. I spent the rest of the day talking and just chilling together with the people. When we al was about to go to the bed by 12 o'clock. He had found out that he loved Samantha. Her beautiful red hair was as soft as water and he would need an extra god friend!

We'll all say good night and then Isabella clapped! The top of all the trees lit up and it was a beautiful look! I was thinking I should choose classes and uniform. I ended up with a grey leather jacket, a black tank top and some blue pants; he also got a black suit. To extra classes he chose: music, Monster history and science. He saw an service lady come with the clothes and he slept silently in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooow so in lov**e** with Writhing right now. Well if you read this I would just like to say Thnx .**

**Enjoy**

'Cane, Caane wake up' I had such a dejavu from yesterday right now! But the difference is that Sam (nick for Samantha) was sitting on me

'Sam why the fuck, do you sit on me?' I said with a kind and careful voice

'Sorry but I just wanted to you didn't want to wake up' she said witch a strict and strong voice

'Cane? How old are you actually? You newer told us?' Isabella said

'Umhh still in a little bit of a shock here, but I am seventeen'

'Okay. But come on. You must get ready!'

She jumped off me and waited for me to get up. While Isabella still lied in her bed

'Umm can you remind me what it is shall do?'

'You have just been here one day and doesn't remember that today you will get to know what kind of monster you are?' she said giggling

'Maybe' I said with a laugh I my Voice

'ohh ya bugger' she said with a strong voice but at the same time giggling

'Hmm well wait for me to get changed' I saw that Sam had her read dress already on. I was probably the last person awake

Yesterday I also learned that you can walk inside the trees to get changed!

I took the leather jacket, the tank top, and the Blue pants and walked inside the tree.

I loved the school uniforms. They was like normal clothes but only with the school logo on them!

When I came out all the girls gasped

'Wow cane, you look so hot In those ;)'

'Hey Cane. How can you make the school uniforms look hot?'

And so on Sam and Isabella practically dragged mi out of the dorm so that we could go to the dinner hall. I was still stunned by the fantastic architecture of the building!

We walked down stairs, over bridges, and trough corridors. At the end we came to a large iron door and wen Sam opened it he was amused and thought it was quite funny. The dining hall looked like the one in Harry potter, but the tables were placed differently and it was allot bigger. I was pulled to a table where Sam, Isabella and about 5 girls that sat by the table beside us changed over to my table

Actually it was the on Sam and Isabella sat on usually but I thought…. Well never mind. We waited for the teachers and the headmaster to come in.

'Silence!' the headmaster said.

'as Most of you know I am headmaster Dane'

'And I bet some of you wonder why it always is night here and why the full moon is up'

'That is because I am a werewolf'

'I hope you will find it comfortable here. And most of you have not activated your powers'

'I will say one and one name and you will come up'

Everyone was as silent as a mouse

'Gerry Ronaldo'. A young boy with red hair got up and walked over to the plateau where the headmaster stood. The headmaster took a hand on the boy's head. And a tattoo began to form on his hand. It was an rose growing up!

'This boy is an Earthling ' the headmaster screamed or shouted if you want. (Earthlings are people who is Tree/human and is known for being able to turn into a tree)

It took about eighty people to come before him.

But at last the headmaster said

'Cane Frost!' I got up and walked over to the headmaster

He took his hand and placed it on my head. I looked at my arm when the tattoo came.

It was an string with to fang's attached to it. The headmaster and all the teachers gasped in fear.

'he he is an Vampire' the headmaster shouted

'I am a what I said'

'You my son is the last of the proud race Vampires'

'OH MY…. I'm a Vampire. That is so cool! I said happily

'You must come to my office right now!' Dane said

We walked in silence up to his office and walked inside.

'Cane….. you need to know something. To be a full Vampire you must go down and speak to the death goddess Alevra'

After that you will get your' Rosario' the Vampire Rosario is something you must wear at all time.

And you must also have blood once a week. But it also comes great responsibility in being the strongest of all monsters. When you get mad or upset your eyes will get red. And you will get even stronger. But at all times you can move at lights speed, read thoughts, so much power you can kill a monster by smacking it, and you can get invisible. But as said you must have monster or human blood once a week. Now Miss Clear will show you the Way to the vampire dorm. You will be all alone in there, but I bet allot of people would like to stay over.

Be responsible cane be responsible.

He walked out and saw Miss Clear wait for him.

'Miss Clear could you please show me the way to the vampire dorm'

'Yes of Corse Mr Frost.' She said

He walked in wonder about how it would be to be a Vampire.

When they came to the door he asked if Miss Clear could get his things from the randomizer dorm

'yes of Corse Mr frost' she said

I walked in and this wasn't only an ooo or an awe or aoooo. This was a double awe. The vamp dorm was amazing. It had an gothic style big double beds and a soda machine he could place blood bags in!

It had a glass roof and in the middle it was a fountain spilling out red colour water with a pool around and in one corner there was two trees and some grass

The walls were black with red arches over them. Sadly it was only him there. He was the only Vampire that still lived

He lay down in a double bed. Witch was so soft he could lie there all his life.

In about one hour I was waked by someone knocking on the door.

He walked over to the door wanting to se who it was


	6. update

**Hellu this is just an update about me wondering if you want this story to keep going. If you want to have this story going please leave a review plzz I need motivation thnx for reading ;)**

**And if you like it I will work really hard on uploading more chapters every day**


	7. Chapter 6: the girl in blue

**Just realised that this story is based upon how lonely I am :( **

**Well I hope you like it because fanfic is all I have to do…..**

I opened the door to an extremely hot looking girl. She had blue hair, A cold blue dress, blue eyes I could drown in, and really white/pale skin, and soft full perfect looking Lips. She had black boots, and a cross necklace . She was shorter than me and got up to my neck.

'Are you cane frost' she said with a shy Voice

'Yes that's me. What is it' I said with a Flirt in my Voice. I had forgot it know was enough to look at people and the would get a little crush

'I'm Evangeline Bluedale. I really wanted to meet you. It's just so amazing that It exists a Vamp'. She said. Then she got a strange grimace on her face and said' ohh sorry by the way I'm a frost angel and sixteen, how about you' she said with a more comfortable look on her face. (Frost angels are monsters said to me a mix-up of ice fairies and angels)

I said' It's just to come in. My powers aren't activated yet but I wouldn't bite you anyway'

She looked happily at me and walked inside.

'So this is how the Vamp dorm looks like' she said in awe

She is so cute I thought

'Just sit down I will get you something to eat'

I walked over to my bag and grabbed two cans of monster

'Bet you don't get these in here' I said

'How did you get them?' she asked

'I packed them with me, when I left to get here'

'ohh so this is your only once'

'yes but It is okay, I was lonely in here anyway, I am actually glad you are here!' I said

'so tell me something about your background Evangeline'

'Well I have lived my whole life in London, until this year when well I got to know what I am. I found it out a hard way. My father died when I was one so my mother have taken care of me but two months ago she died of cancer and told me to seek up a man called Dane' she said with a sad face on her look.

'But I have to go so goodbye' she ran off and I sat still and felt I had a little crush

But sadly she didn't seem easy to get..


	8. Chapter 7: The dream

**Wooow so in lov**e** with Writhing right now. Well if you read this I would just like to say Thnx .**

**Enjoy**

'Cane, Caane wake up' I had such a dejavu from yesterday right now! But the difference is that Sam (nick for Samantha) was sitting on me

'Sam why the fuck, do you sit on me?' I said with a kind and careful voice

'Sorry but I just wanted to you didn't want to wake up' she said witch a strict and strong voice

'Cane? How old are you actually? You newer told us?' Isabella said

'Umhh still in a little bit of a shock here, but I am seventeen'

'Okay. But come on. You must get ready!'

She jumped off me and waited for me to get up. While Isabella still lied in her bed

'Umm can you remind me what it is shall do?'

'You have just been here one day and doesn't remember that today you will get to know what kind of monster you are?' she said giggling

'Maybe' I said with a laugh I my Voice

'ohh ya bugger' she said with a strong voice but at the same time giggling

'Hmm well wait for me to get changed' I saw that Sam had her read dress already on. I was probably the last person awake

Yesterday I also learned that you can walk inside the trees to get changed!

I took the leather jacket, the tank top, and the Blue pants and walked inside the tree.

I loved the school uniforms. They was like normal clothes but only with the school logo on them!

When I came out all the girls gasped

'Wow cane, you look so hot In those ;)'

'Hey Cane. How can you make the school uniforms look hot?'

And so on Sam and Isabella practically dragged mi out of the dorm so that we could go to the dinner hall. I was still stunned by the fantastic architecture of the building!

We walked down stairs, over bridges, and trough corridors. At the end we came to a large iron door and wen Sam opened it he was amused and thought it was quite funny. The dining hall looked like the one in Harry potter, but the tables were placed differently and it was allot bigger. I was pulled to a table where Sam, Isabella and about 5 girls that sat by the table beside us changed over to my table

Actually it was the on Sam and Isabella sat on usually but I thought…. Well never mind. We waited for the teachers and the headmaster to come in.

'Silence!' the headmaster said.

'as Most of you know I am headmaster Dane'

'And I bet some of you wonder why it always is night here and why the full moon is up'

'That is because I am a werewolf'

'I hope you will find it comfortable here. And most of you have not activated your powers'

'I will say one and one name and you will come up'

Everyone was as silent as a mouse

'Gerry Ronaldo'. A young boy with red hair got up and walked over to the plateau where the headmaster stood. The headmaster took a hand on the boy's head. And a tattoo began to form on his hand. It was an rose growing up!

'This boy is an Earthling ' the headmaster screamed or shouted if you want. (Earthlings are people who is Tree/human and is known for being able to turn into a tree)

It took about eighty people to come before him.

But at last the headmaster said

'Cane Frost!' I got up and walked over to the headmaster

He took his hand and placed it on my head. I looked at my arm when the tattoo came.

It was an string with to fang's attached to it. The headmaster and all the teachers gasped in fear.

'he he is an Vampire' the headmaster shouted

'I am a what I said'

'You my son is the last of the proud race Vampires'

'OH MY…. I'm a Vampire. That is so cool! I said happily

'You must come to my office right now!' Dane said

We walked in silence up to his office and walked inside.

'Cane….. you need to know something. To be a full Vampire you must go down and speak to the death goddess Alevra'

After that you will get your' Rosario' the Vampire Rosario is something you must wear at all time.

And you must also have blood once a week. But it also comes great responsibility in being the strongest of all monsters. When you get mad or upset your eyes will get red. And you will get even stronger. But at all times you can move at lights speed, read thoughts, so much power you can kill a monster by smacking it, and you can get invisible. But as said you must have monster or human blood once a week. Now Miss Clear will show you the Way to the vampire dorm. You will be all alone in there, but I bet allot of people would like to stay over.

Be responsible cane be responsible.

He walked out and saw Miss Clear wait for him.

'Miss Clear could you please show me the way to the vampire dorm'

'Yes of Corse Mr Frost.' She said

He walked in wonder about how it would be to be a Vampire.

When they came to the door he asked if Miss Clear could get his things from the randomizer dorm

'yes of Corse Mr frost' she said

I walked in and this wasn't only an ooo or an awe or aoooo. This was a double awe. The vamp dorm was amazing. It had an gothic style big double beds and a soda machine he could place blood bags in!

It had a glass roof and in the middle it was a fountain spilling out red colour water with a pool around and in one corner there was two trees and some grass

The walls were black with red arches over them. Sadly it was only him there. He was the only Vampire that still lived

He lay down in a double bed. Witch was so soft he could lie there all his life.

In about one hour I was waked by someone knocking on the door.

He walked over to the door wanting to se who it was


End file.
